reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Smith
Unnamed mother |nationality = American |location = Transitory |aka = Lone Wolf|weapon = Sawed-off Shotgun|mount = Taima}} 'Charles Smith '''is a major character featured in ''Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Born to an African American father and a Native American mother, Smith became one of the most recent additions to the Van der Linde gang joining roughly 6-7 months before the events of the game. He states that he and his father lived with his mother’s tribe until the US Army drove them away. His mother was captured by soldiers a couple years later and was never seen again, and his father fell into a depression and became an alcoholic. At the age of 12, Charles ran away and joined other gangs and crews before 1898-1899. Events of'' Red Dead Redemption 2'' Colter Chapter After the failed ferry robbery in Blackwater, Charles regroups with the gang in the mountains after finding their horses. He also burnt his hand during an unknown incident, likely during the robbery, but this is unclear. The following day, Arthur talks to Pearson about food, who informs them that they won't be able to live on their current supplies. Charles offers to take Arthur hunting for deer in the wilderness and, after Arthur hunts down two does, carries them back to Pearson. He is also put in charge of the horses and keeping watch over captured O'Driscoll member Kieran Duffy. Horseshoe Overlook chapter On the way down from the mountains, Charles, Arthur Morgan and Hosea Matthews stay behind from the main caravan to fix the wagon. During the repair, Hosea points out the Native Americans atop a nearby cliff and proceeds to tell Arthur and Charles their history. Following up on the discussion, Smith states that he doesn't know if he even has a tribe and ran away at the age of twelve and wandered the country before falling in with the gang. He can be seen around the new camp and Arthur can choose to hunt with him later on. He is then seen with Javier overlooking Blackwater in the hopes of freeing Sean MacGuire. Charles proceeds to get a vantage point for when they attack the bounty hunters, while Arthur, Javier, and Josiah Trelawny attack head-on. They then rendezvous at the enemy camp and free Sean. Charles, along with Sean, John, and Arthur partakes in the train robbery, one of the last things the gang does at Horseshoe Overlook. During the robbery, he carries the collection bag, into which Arthur forces the passengers to put money. Clemens Point Chapter Charles takes part in Uncle's stagecoach robbery of the Cornwall carriage, which turns out badly, forcing the gang members to flee. Along with Uncle, Bill, and Arthur, he shelters in a barn, hoping not to be seen. They are found, and after the barn is lit on fire, they flee into the woods. He later tales part in the assault on Braithwaite Manor, in the hopes of rescuing Jack. Shady Belle Chapter Charles, along with the rest of the gang assaults the city's bank. He survives the battle but later distracts the guards so that Dutch, Bill, Javier, Micah, and Arthur can escape to Guarma. Beaver Hollow Chapter Charles and Arthur come scouting out Beaver Hollow, in preparation for making it the new camp. During the expedition, they are forced to attack the Murfree Brood, who are occupying the hollow. The two clear it out, and kill all the members of the gang. Charles rides into camp with Eagle Flies, and introduces him as the son of Rains Fall, chief of the Wapiti Indians. Eagle Flies tell them how the US Army took their horses, and he wants help stealing some from the army. Charles will then go along with Eagle Flies, Dutch, and Arthur to canoe silently alongside the army boat, before boarding and knocking out the guards. They then bring the horses back to the shore, and Eagle Flies brings them to his tribe. Charles, along with Arthur go to help Rains Fall negotiation peace with Colonel Favours. After the negotiations collapse, and Favours arranges for Captain Monroe to be charged for treason, Arthur and Charles fight him out. After a long battle, they put him on a train at Emerald Station, that is headed far away. After Charles learns that Eagle Flies has been captures and awaits execution, he and Arthur convince Rains Falls not to attack Fort Wallace to get him back. Instead, they agree to attack the fort to get him back on their own. Charles and Arthur sneak past the fort, killing several guards, before scaling the back wall. The two assault the soldiers in the fort, break him out, and canoe him to safety. Charles then brings him back to his father. Charles is present in the camp when Eagle Flies rides in and asks for them to help him attack the Cornwall refinery. He goes with the gang to help, and joins Arthur's group, which rescues Eagle Flies, before meeting up with the rest of the gang at the warehouse. After Eagle Flies is mortally wounded, he helps bring his body back to the reservation. He then decides to stay at the reservation, to help them in getting away from the army. Beechers Hope Chapter Uncle and John learn that after all these years, Charles is alive and is in Saint Denis. They ride to the city, and find him doing a boxing tournament. Charles wins the boxing match, after agreeing to allow his opponent to win. The gangsters who he made the deal with, frustrated at being tricked, attack him and try to kill him and John. The two kill the gangsters before going to Beechers Hope. At Beechers Hope, Charles comes to buy wood for a new house at the ranch. He hires two bodyguards to help escort them, but they are attacked by the Skinner Brothers. Charles and John kill the Skinners, before finding the dead body of one of the hired guns. After depositing the wood back at the ranch, Charles brings his body to Blackwater for burial. Charles then helps build the house along with John and Uncle, and in celebration for finishing it, they have a drink. While hungover, Uncle is taken by the Skinners, and the two assault the Skinners hideout where they rescue Uncle. Sadie comes by the ranch, and tells Charles and John that she has found out where Micah is. They along with John ride to Strawberry, where they find Cleet. After threatening Cleet with hanging, he reveals that Micah is at Mount Hagen, and they set out for the mountain. It is during this trip that Charles reveals that he wants to move to Canada, and get a family of his own. After finally reaching Mount Hagen, Charles is wounded by Micah's men. Due to his gunshot wound, he is forced to stay behind Sadie and John, with his only action being where he saved Sadie from being killed. After returning to the ranch, Charles witnesses John and Abigail getting married. He disappears after this event. It is assumed he left to Canada, as he once told John and Sadie that he wanted to build a family there. Character Personality Smith has been described as a quiet and reserved person, yet very competent in everything he takes part of, especially fights. In addition, he was noted to be a decent and honest man in spite of his deadliness as a fighter. Appearance Charles has a very muscular build and is extremely strong and athletic. He has very long, black hair which he later turns into a mohawk/braid look towards the end of the game. He also has very dark skin and has light stubble and scarring on his face. Mission Appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "The Aftermath of Genesis" * "Old Friends" * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "Eastward Bound" * "Americans at Rest" * "The First Shall Be the Last" * "Pouring Forth Oil IV" * "A Strange Kindness" * "An Honest Mistake" * "Magicians for Sport" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Banking, The Old American Art" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "A Rage Unleashed" * "The Fine Art of Conversation" * "The King's Son" * "My Last Boy" * "Bare Knuckle Friendships" * "Home Improvement for Beginners" * "The Tool Box" * "A New Jerusalem" * "Uncle's Bad Day" * "American Venom" Trivia *If the player antagonizes the camp enough, Charles will punch Arthur out and throw him out the camp, just like Lenny, Bill, and John. Gallery Charles Smith - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg References }} de:Charles Smith it:Charles Smith es:Charles Smith Category:Characters in Redemption 2